


The explosion of L'manburg | Dream SMP

by Halo_the_Therian_Demon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, TechnoBlade, Tommy - Freeform, Tommy and Techno appear but also not really, Wilbur - Freeform, oh my goodness when did i get good at writing angst, philza - Freeform, this is just a remade version of the scene but me writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_the_Therian_Demon/pseuds/Halo_the_Therian_Demon
Summary: basically just the title but its me writing it and also like more emotional ig
Relationships: Philza Minecraft and Wilbur Soot | Father and Son dynamic
Kudos: 2





	The explosion of L'manburg | Dream SMP

Tense and choked out sobs filled the air, multicolored flames dancing down from the sky with each loud bang that went off. No one was expecting what happened next. It seemed almost too insane to be real. The ground beneath them rumbled and groaned, splitting open and tearing the landscape under them apart. Bangs, separate from the ones before filled the area, each one more booming and deafening than the last. Everyone stopped fighting, scrambling to safe spots and eventually stopping at a platform untouched by the explosions fury. What they saw before them was not the home they worked so hard to reclaim, but just past that brought even worse sights to behold. Two figures stood out as the dust and smoke rose and fell, leading a path to where they stood. One was shouting something at the other, tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks. The older man stepped back as a glistening sword was thrown at his feet, yelling in response.

“But you- You’re my SON!” Voices spoke up from the shadows of the now open room, letting the others outside hear the conflict.

“I don’t care, take the sword and kill me Phil. Look, at them all-” The younger one threw a hand out, gesturing at the crowd watching them. “They want you to do it, they hate me! I betrayed them!” 

The one presumed to be Phil leaned down, his large black wings drooping to his sides with tiny fires sparked on the ends of barren feathers. He picked up the sword, remorse and regret filling his eyes as he looked at the man he called his son. “Wilbur, I…” 

The young man leaned in for a final hug, a last goodbye to his father. Phil lowered his head, moving one of his wings to wrap around Wilbur. “I’m sorry.” His voice was barely a whisper as his wing dropped away again, revealing the sword held firmly in his hand, sliced through the chest of Wilbur Soot. 

The blonde watching gasped, shouting out words that disappeared with the wind. Phil knelt down as Wilbur’s hand fell limp. He let out a low cry, burying his face into the man’s shirt. Blood covered his robe and hands as he held his son close, flames reaching up his wings. He loosely shook them, the fires disappearing. 

“God, you just couldn’t- You just had to go and do this, Wilbur.” Phil slurred over his words through his tears, carefully laying the body down with the sword still jabbed through. He stood up, his eyes swimming as he raised his wings to take off, tripping over rubble as they failed him, leaving him to run as the Half-Piglin barked out a laugh, blackened and charred skulls materializing with a spark of pink particles. 

Philza didn’t know where he was going. He just had to get away. He didn't know what the Half-Piglin planned, but he knew he had to get away. His son’s parting words were to run quickly, that something bad would happen. Being that he didn’t have the normal extra two lives that the gods granted the others, if he were caught up in any sort of situation like what had happened minutes before he could be dead in a second. His limp wings followed behind him, feeling as dead weight as he trekked on. Once he was far enough away he sat down on the grass, letting out a sigh followed with sobbing. His wings wrapped around himself as he cried, the burnt feathers only reminding him more and more of what had occurred. His first day in the area, and he had to murder his own son then flee the scene. Years of training to survive never taught him about this. The guides all said how to properly fight a Creeper without it exploding, not how to bear the loss of killing your own child. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply as he looked up at the sky. It was too perfect of a day for all this. But maybe, hopefully something would go right. Maybe he would find people to hang out with, to put the past behind him. But that future seemed so far away right now. But he hoped it would become true.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I really didn't know i was somewhat good at making angst stuff but i watched an animatic and i just suddenly got this idea-  
> yes I know its short but i'm pretty much out of inspiration on everything rn sorry-
> 
> Everyone stay safe please!


End file.
